Merry Christmas, teme
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: I think I love you, Sasuke... I'm not sure, but I want to find out. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Rated K /T ish  for very minor content. Christmas oneshot. SASUNARU! YAOI, BOYXBOY! I hope you like it, and please R&R I stayed up 'till 2:21 A.M to finish it!


**This fanfiction, as stated in the summary, is SasuNaru (yaoi) so please beware if you are anti-yaoi. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS!  
>THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading all my FFs up to now! I love you all 3 I hope you like this fanfiction. I literally stayed up all night so that I would have it up by X-mas. <strong>

**But really, you guys are so awesome, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews. When I read them I feel like people are actually reading (and maybe enjoying) my stories, so THANK YOU so much. I hope this is a good enough X-mas present for you all. **

**I would like to dedicate this to Good boy-chan, even though I'm not sure she likes yaoi XP Merry x-mas, Good boy-chan.**

"Hey, Naruto, what do you think I should get for Sasuke this year?" Sakura asked me as she went through thousands of little key chains, necklaces, earrings, and glass animals.

"Dunno." I replied, sad that she wasn't ever as excited when she went shopping for me.

"Aw, come on!" She protested, "What are you going to get for him?"

"I don't know." I said, daydreaming. "I have no idea…"

"Naruto, really? I though Sasuke was your best friend." She said, head down searching through the little objects.

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's the matter? You seem kinda down." Sakura looked up at me and scanned my face, then looked into my eyes.

What was the matter? The matter is that I don't know what I think of Sasuke. Is he really my best friend, or more than that? I thought about him day and night, every song I listened to reminded me of us together, I was always the first person who went to see if he was ok when he called for help (even though that didn't happen very often, because Sasuke could manage everything on his own). I think I loved him, but—

"Naruto?" Sakura snapped me out of it. "Are you there?"

Still wondering about Sasuke, I decided to take a day off shopping with Sakura and go home to think. "No. Uh, I mean, yeah. Sorry, I'm kinda tired, do you mind if I go home a while and rest?"

She thought about it for a moment then answered, "sure, totally! It's fine, get some rest." She smiled. "Tell you what, it's getting a little late so why don't you get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I'll even bring you some food."

"Thanks, Sakura, I owe you." I turned around and exited the store. "Bye!" I waved and walked out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I jumped in bed without even eating and pulled the blanket over my head. "Sasuke…" I whispered to myself. "You're always on my mind, you teme."

"Who's always on your mind?" someone was here. I looked at the window, noticing it open.

"You should really close you window at night. Who knows who—or what—might come in your room? Anyway, Sakura said you weren't feeling well and she said she had things to do so she couldn't come over. She asked me to go. And, as you can see, here I am."

"Sasuke?" I asked through the thickness of the dark.

"You really hadn't noticed? Dobe." I could almost picture him smirking.

"So-ree. I was about to go to sleep, Sasuke." My voice came out more calmly than I had wanted them to.

"It's fine. I'll just go now." I could hear his footsteps walking towards the window.

"Actually," it felt weird saying this, but he stopped, "could you stay? Here, with me." I looked down and felt my face redden but I knew he wouldn't be able to see me.

"Uh," I knew he thought it would be awkward, "sure, why not? But I want to get some sleep too so…" He walked closer to me and pulled off the blanket.

"Wha—what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"What do you think, bird-brain? Sleeping." He pushed me over lightly and pulled the blanket over us both. He was warm. Very, very warm.

Neither of us spoke for the rest of the night, but I knew we were both awake and thinking about each other.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Naruto? Good morni— Oh my god… Sasuke?" Sakura had walked in my room.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was hugging Sasuke. My head was resting on his shoulder. I quickly pulled away.

"Sakura, this… this isn't what you think! I can explain!" I said, waving my hands desperately.

"Uh, no. No, I think I understand what's going on. Haha..ha… I think I should leave you two together. See you tomorrow! It's Christmas, remember." She walked out and even after she left, I could hear her footsteps walking down the stairs.

"So, uh…" I was now sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Sasuke. "What now?" I got off the bed and starting changing. Noticing that Sasuke was staring at me, I blushed and turned away.

"Stop looking at me. You should leave now, anyway." I took off my shirt and scanned my closet for a new one. I found an orange T-shirt with a swirl on the front and grabbed it. I put it on and thanked god that I hadn't taken off my pants from yesterday.

"No, I wanted to buy a present for Sakura. And I need your help, because I have no idea what she likes. And you're head-over-heels about her, so I thought you could help."

"Oh," I raised my eyebrow, "and since when do you like Sakura this much?" I grinned, but I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Since it's Christmas, smart one. And she's part of Squad 7 anyway." He actually didn't seem too defensive, so I let it go.

"Sure, I'll go with you. I need to get something for her, too." _And for you, Sasuke,_ I added silently.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Do you think she'd like this?" he held up a fat shirt with awkward designs of black, red, white, orange, and blue flowers.

"Wow, you really have no idea about what Sakura likes, do you?" I chuckled. "She would like something more like… this!" I showed him a pair of cherry blossom flower earrings and held them in my hand, scanning over them to see if they were good enough for her.

"Look, as I said before, I don't know what she likes. That's why you're here with me." Sasuke looked as though he was embarrassed, but his back was facing me, and I couldn't quite tell. "Wow. This is cool." I noticed he was holding something in his hand. A necklace. A long, chain necklace with the Uchiha crest on it.

"What is it?" I looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing much. Never mind, let's look for things for Sakura." He shoved the necklace back in its box and turned to me.

"Okay, okay." I grinned and looked around the store a few times. I saw a pink skirt and made my way towards it. It was frilly and short. _Perfect for Sakura!_ I thought as I took the skirt and walked back to Sasuke. "Hey, look, she could like this. Here." I gave the skirt to Sasuke told him to buy it for her and that I was sure she'd like it. I got the cherry blossom earrings from before and a pair of fluffy pink-and-white socks for Sakura.

"Let's go eat." Sasuke said as we walked out of the store.

"Actually… Wait, I need to get something. I'll be right back, wait for me at Ichiraku Ramen." I waved to Sasuke and walked back into the store.

"Okay… Later." He walked away, hands in pockets.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sasuke asked me.

"Nothing, nothing, I just had a hard time finding what I wanted. It's nothing." I ordered two large bowls of beef ramen with eggs on the side. The Old Man quickly had the bowls ready for us. I thanked him as he handed them to us.

"Christmas is tomorrow." Sasuke said so silently that I wasn't sure he had even meant to say it out loud.

"Yup… It's already almost Christmas." Those were the very last words we had spoken that night. I went back to my apartment and Sasuke went back to his house.

I stayed up all night thinking about the next day. Christmas. My first Christmas with friends. One where I wouldn't be alone, eating ramen on my own. A Christmas with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, everyone would be there. Everyone would be happy, and I would be happy. My heart was beating so quickly. I couldn't believe this was happening. I'd been together with Squad 7 and the other for a few years, but we never seemed to have time to actually celebrate Christmas. Every year I'd been looking forward to it. And now that Granny Tsunade is Hokage, everything is awesome! I couldn't believe that she actually put some missions on hold for us. I made a mental note to myself that I should thank her tomorrow. And with that, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, thinking about all the friends I had made up to now…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"NARUTO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Sakura was sitting on my bed with Sasuke next to her and Kakashi smiling, arms crossed, next to the window.

"Hey," I smiled and rubbed my eyes tired from sleep, "Merry Christmas to you, too." Even though I didn't exactly act like it, I was so glad they were here. They each dropped off a present under my Christmas tree and told me to hurry up and get ready. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and walked out into the snowy day ahead of me.

"Holy-! It's snowing! It hasn't snowed here for years…" I grinned, "can I open them now?" The other members of the squad literally looked like they had question marks on their head. "My presents, obviously."

"NO!" Sakura and Kakashi yelled in unison. "You have to wait, and give you gifts to other people first. Like, Lady Tsunade, for example." Sakura continued.

"Whaaaa?" I wailed. The others laughed so I started laughing along with them. "Okay, fine. But let's make it quick. And you three aren't getting yours until I get mine!"

"Umph." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "then I agree with Naru, let's make it quick." I noticed Kakashi and Sakura giving each other a weird ya-see-what-happened look but I shrugged it off.

_Wait, did Sasuke just call me… Naru?_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After having dropped off a bunch of bottles of sake for Granny Tsunade, One Piece DVDs for Iruka, **(A/N: to understand this, you have to watch Naruto Abridged. And even if not for this, watch it anyway, it's hilarious! Iruka really likes One Piece in Naruto Abridged.) **a dog stuffed animal for Kiba, this kit to observe insects for Shino, fishnet fingerless gloves for Hinata, (and a picture of me, because she told me that was the one thing she wanted the most for Christmas) weights for Rock Lee, a half-length light pink shirt for Tenten, a white-and-brown shirt with the Hyuuga crest on the back and a design on the front for Neji, a bouquet of random flowers I found for Ino, two large boxes filled with food for Choji, and a new game of Shogi for Shikamaru (because his dad completely destroyed the last one when Shikamaru beat him), I went back home with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. I had gifts for Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro but I couldn't exactly "drop them off" right now, but I would as soon as I could.

"Okay, can I open them now?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, but let's open them all at the same time."  
>"Good idea, Sasuke!"<p>

"No, I have a good idea. It's a game…" Kakashi quickly explained the rules to us and we all agreed to play it. He magically took an iPod-looking object out of his pocket and played Christmas music **(A/N: don't ask when or how he got it, I have no idea either)**. We passed the presents around and the music magically stopped. We were all holding different boxes.

"Okay, now, Naruto, who is the one you have for?" Kakashi asked.

I looked down and opened the little tag, reading: _for SAS-KAY-KOON, from: Sakura. _

"This one's for you, from Sakura." I threw it to Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sakura." He said and ripped open the wrapper. It was a black shirt with (obviously) an Uchiha crest on the back and very cool designs on it. "Nice, I like it. Thanks." He actually smiled, for once.

"You're welcome." She smiled sweetly, not a fangirl grin, an actual smile. She was pretty. Very pretty.

"Start passing around again," Kakashi said as he turned the music back on.

We passed them around and the music magically stopped again. "This is for…" I looked at the tag. "Sakura from Kakashi."

"Ooh, for me!" She caught it and opened it carefully. A copy of Make-out-Paradise. "Oh! Uh, exactly what I wanted! Thank you Kakashi!" Me and Sasuke sweat dropped.

After a few more times of passing around, it turns out Kakashi got the three different books of Make-out-Paradise for each of us. Sakura had gotten me the same shirt design as Sasuke's; only mine was orange with an Uzumaki swirl on it. Sasuke had gotten Kakashi a watch (because Kakashi was always late when they had to leave for missions). Sakura had gotten Kakashi a new series he was fairly happy about.

"Okay, just a few more." Kakashi said.

"Why do none of mine get chosen!" I complained. "Not fair!"

"Calm down, I bet the next one will be yours." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

We passed them around to the music until it stopped. "Yes! It's mine!" I grinned. "You were right! This is to…" I checked the tag, "Kakashi. Oh, you're gonna like this one."

He ripped the wrapping paper off in less than a second and his eyes almost seemed to glow when he saw what he got. The newest book of Make-out-Paradise. "Naruto, I'll have to repay you for this!" was all he said and started reading.

"Sakura, this is for you." Sasuke handed her his present. "Hope you like." Sakura blushed and opened the box.

"A skirt!" She squealed. "This is exactly the one I wanted! Thank you so much, Sasuke!" She jumped forward from our neat circle and hugged him.

"You should thank Naruto, he's the one who helped me pick it out." Sasuke smiled at me.

"Thanks, Naruto." She leaned back from the hug and smiled at me.

"Anyway, a few more left." I said and turned to Kakashi for the music.

The next one was from me to Sakura. "Here you go, Sakura-chaaan!" I handed it over to her and grinned.

The expression on her face brightened as she saw what was inside. "Thank you! I love the earring, and the socks!" She put them on immediately.

"No problem! Glad you like them." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Hey, Kakashi," Sakura started, and whispered something in his ear. "You know what, we should go now… See you tomorrow, thank you for all the presents, I'll leave you two together now!" They left in a flash, before I could say _anything _to them.

"That was weird… I wonder why they left like that." I raised my eyebrows. "Well, anyway, I still have something for you. Here." I scooted over to sit facing him and gave him a little silver box. He opened it and smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto. Thank you so much." He said.

"Put it on." I told him.

"Yeah." He put it around his neck and tried to tie it around the back, but couldn't make it the right size.

"Here, I'll help." I walked on my knees behind him and tied it pretty carefully. "There, it looks awesome on you." It was that necklace with the Uchiha crest.

"Here's yours, from me." Sasuke said and handed me a tiny gold box.

"Thank you!" I opened the box and found a necklace, with the same chain but the Uzumaki crest on it. Sasuke helped me put it on and I silently swore to myself I would never take it off.

"Hey Sasuke, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I just can't believe we've already been together—I mean, all of us—for this long. I've had such a great time with all of you. I'm definitely not alone anymore. And that is thanks to you, Sasuke. I'm not alone anymore. I have you, my… My…?"  
>"Your?"<p>

"I… I don't know anymore… I think… I think I…"  
>"You think you…?"<p>

"I think I love you, Sasuke." I blinked a few times and took a few breaths.

"Well you know what? I love you too, Naruto.

We kissed. For the third time, maybe, but this kiss was something else. It was something more. It was great, it was beautiful, it was everything.

"You stupid teme…"

"Hehe... You Dobe."

**EXACTLY 3000 WORDS! This cheesy? I might re-write. I literally finished this at 2:21 A.M, I'm writing it at 2:21 time. This is just a oneshot, and it's definitely NOT likely that I write any more of this. It was an x-mas fanfic, so it won't be full size. Actually, let's make a deal, if this get 20 REViEWS, yes 20! Then I will make it a full fanfic. 20 REVIEWS. That's a lot of reviews (for me) Wait, let's make another deal, IF I get 8-10 reviews I'll write a chapter for New Year's. And 20 will be a full fanfic. Anyway, I hope you liked it :) I really hope you have a merry x-mas, or if you celebrate something else, then I hope you have a good time :), and a really happy new year with lots of fluff :D and please don't forget to spend time with your family while they're still there for you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
